


Waking Up Wrong.

by Ultra_chrome



Category: due South
Genre: Community: stop_drop_porn, F/M, Genderfuck, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-15
Updated: 2006-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra_chrome/pseuds/Ultra_chrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And then she turns over and Ray really freaks out here, ‘cause she looks so much like Vecchio. Okay, she has more hair and no stubble, but she has his eyes. Those totally hot, green, fuck me eyes, and does Vecchio have another sister Ray doesn’t know about? Nope, he’d know, on account of he was Vecchio for a couple of years and he got all the info then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up Wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> I signed up for this looking for a challenge. I certainly got one! This is unbetaed because I only had 7 hours from finding the tag till way past my bed time, so I apologise for any mistakes or weirdness over and above the inherent weirdness of the prompt. I’ll fix anything horrible if you point it out to me.

Ray went to bed with a man. He knows he did. He’s got the sore ass to prove it. And the stubble burn on his lips. And he’s pretty sure that crusty feeling on his cheek is semen. So he knows he went to bed with a man.

And he knows it was Vecchio, because who else would it be? Fraser’s still up there in the freezer and Vecchio’s the only guy down here who knows which side he butters his muffin on these days, so it can’t have been anyone else.

So who the fuck is this? Because he’s also pretty damn sure Vecchio did _NOT_ have tits last night and he knows what it feels like when his hand is cupped over one. He runs his thumb over the nipple, and…yeah, that is definitely a breast in his hand. And whoever it belongs to is liking what he’s doing to it. He can tell from the tiny moan and the way that firm little ass pushes back against his cock. Which is hard because its morning and he’s got a tit in his hand before he’s even opened his eyes.

He hasn’t had that since Stella. Oh fuck! His eyes fly open and he looks at the head on the pillow in front of him. Dark hair. Short and kind of fine. Silky looking, except for the bed head bits. So not Stella then.

Before he has a chance to figure out how Vecchio got out of his bed and a woman got in without him even knowing, this kinda whiney voice says, “Kowalski? You got a gun in bed with us?” and he doesn’t even think before he says,  
“Nah. I’m just real glad to feel your ass up against my cock.”

And then she turns over and Ray really freaks out here, ‘cause she looks _so_ much like Vecchio. Okay, she has more hair and no stubble, but she has his eyes. Those totally hot, green, fuck me eyes, and does Vecchio have another sister Ray doesn’t know about? Nope, he’d know, on account of he _was_ Vecchio for a couple of years and he got all the info then.

So what the fuck? What’s he supposed to do here? One thing he’s learned is that you don’t wake up with a chick and ask her who the hell she is if you’re at all fond of your testicles, and she’s looking at him like he’s breakfast, so his gut tells him he might just be needing his testicles anyway.

He closes his eyes to give himself time to think. He’s gotta get his priorities right. What’s most important here? Find out who this chick is, or do something about his hard on? ‘Cause if that hand running down his stomach is any indication, she’s gonna help him out on that one.

He’s not a slut, so he shouldn’t….ohhh, that feels good. She grips him just the same way Vecchio did last night, and…NO WAY!! He opens his eyes just a crack and through his lashes it looks like _Vecchio_ is watching him. And it feels like Vecchio is stroking him. _No Fucking Way!!!!!_ This is so not right. Of all the not right things in the world, this is the not rightest. Or the wrongest, maybe. It’s fucked up is what it is.

He says, “Vecchio.” Just to find out what happens and when the mouth in front of him says, “Yeah, Kowalski, that’s my name. You remember shouting it when I fucked you through the headboard last night? It was just about the time you shot your wad so hard it got in your hair.” And then she…he…someone, chuckles. And, yeah, that’s Vecchio’s laugh alright. Maybe not so deep, but still exactly the same.

His dick tries to go soft then, but that hand is stroking him just right and his dick was never as fussy as the rest of him anyway, so it doesn’t try too hard. And okay, so his brain can’t do its best work when all the blood is well south of there, so maybe he should just go with it and figure out the freaky stuff after. His dick seems to like that plan just fine, thanks and so that’s that. He’s gonna do this thing.

But he has to do it right, ‘cause if _he’s_ wigged out over this, Vecchio’s gonna have kittens, so he has to get him…her…whoever, feeling so damn good that it won’t matter ‘till the afterglow’s gone.

He scoots forward enough to get his mouth right up near Vecchio’s and he says, “Keep your hands on the wheel there, tiger, ‘cause you’re gonna need to hold on for this ride.” And he latches on to those lips with his own as he pushes Vecchio onto his back. He tries not to think “her back” ‘cause that’s not the point right now. The point is to not give Vecchio a second to figure out he’s got a couple of breasts on his chest and maybe he’s minus a cock, too, Ray hasn’t checked yet. And there’s a problem, right there. Vecchio’s gonna notice that probably before he notices that Ray’s gonna fuck _him_ , instead of the other way ‘round. Like last night, when he went to flip Vecchio over and Vecchio said, “Nuh-uh, Kowalski. I am not your bitch.”

Ray laughs then and he figures this is poetic justice, even if it is fucked up. Vecchio says, “You’re weird in the morning, huh?” But his hand is still stroking and Ray decides to keep him talking while he reaches to the table by the bed for his cuffs.  
“I’m weird, huh? If you think this is weirdness, you just wait, buddy. You got no idea.”  
He keeps up the chat, with his mouth almost on Vecchio’s ear, which is kinda dainty, actually. He makes his voice just a bit breathy on purpose and murmurs, “This morning? It’s going to be one you don’t forget in a hurry. You go to bed with me, Vecchio and you don’t get out again until you’ve had a life changing experience, ‘cause that’s the kinda guy I am.”

He follows it up with a lick and shoves his tongue in so Vecchio won’t hear the cuffs scrape on the table as he grabs them. Vecchio lets out this groan that’s high and a bit girly, and, hey, nothing’s changed there.

Then it’s just a quick couple of movements and he’s got one of Vecchio’s hands above their heads and he cuffs it to the bedpost before Vecchio even knows what’s happening.

Ray takes his weight on one elbow and claps his other hand over Vecchio’s mouth, which is softer than it was last night, and he tells him, “I’m not kidding here, man. This is gonna get so freaky for you, but you have to trust me. You gotta know I’m with you all the way here, okay?”

And Vecchio’s looking daggers at him, so he just widens his eyes and tilts his head a little to show he means it and then Vecchio goes even softer under him and nods. Which is some major hotness, there. He’s got a willing body handcuffed to his bed and he’s got permission to do what he wants. His dick doesn’t care if that body is female all of a sudden when it was male last night. His dick just wants to rub up on anything it can right now, so Ray tilts his hips a bit and gives it a little reward for staying with the program. That’s when he realises that Miss Vecchio here obviously didn’t have time to hit the beauty parlour, ‘cause the thigh he’s rubbing on is pretty hairy for a girl.

He chances a look down between them and sees that there’s pretty much a theme going here. That line of hair that he licked down last night is still there, but thank god the chest is hair free. And the nipples. He licks his lips as he notices that the nipples are just the same, small and brown and tight, but now they’re sitting on these soft mounds that aren’t so very different from Stella’s and god that’s hot.

He scoots down and catches one between his teeth, the other between his thumb and forefinger, and he teases them until he hears Vecchio make that girly moan again. And again. Then he swaps his mouth with his other hand and keeps up with the nipples while he shuffles down so his mouth can check out the scenery below.

He follows that little trail he found last night, and even though it looks the same as it did then, it’s softer now, and sparser, and not as gross as he thought it would be. So long as he keeps his mind on the fact that Vecchio is really a guy, he should be able to deal with the hair thing. It’s kinda like the best of both worlds, if he thinks about it. Girl stuff he likes mixed with guy stuff he likes.

So he rubs his cheek down the trail and lets himself look where he’s going. He’s not surprised when he doesn’t see a cock standing up to shake hands. He didn’t feel one before when he had his leg pressed there, so no big drama. And he knows how to work what’s down there. You don’t stay married as long as he did without getting some things down to a fine art.

He wonders if Vecchio didn’t score too well on that test and maybe that’s why he isn’t still married. Twice. And then he thinks that Vecchio might just score better next time since he’s going to have some idea how it’s supposed to feel by the time Ray’s finished with him.

So Ray brings his hands down and parts Vecchio’s thighs and blows a little air over the mound that’s taken up residence where his penis was last night. Vecchio squirms a little and Ray figures he still has no idea what’s going on so he opens him up just enough to swipe his tongue up the moistness he’s exposed. Right up to the clit, where he holds the pressure for just moment before he starts to lap over it.

Vecchio shudders, moans and then all of a sudden he starts kicking his legs out, and grabs Ray’s hair, pulling him up. Ray puts all of his weight over Vecchio to keep those legs from hitting something that’s gonna hurt in a big way and he reaches for Vecchio’s hand. Pulls it out of his hair and yells, “CALM DOWN!!!!”

Vecchio stares at Ray for what feels like ages and then he squeaks, “What the fuck have you done to me, Kowalski?”  
And okay, so the freak out moment is upon him and Ray decides he should play it cool, since someone has to. He says, “Nothing yet, but give me a minute here.” And Vecchio rips his hand out of Ray’s and punches him.

It’s not a hard punch, ‘cause there’s no way he could get a decent swing up, but it’s enough to snap Ray’s head around a bit. When he turns back Vecchio is all wide eyed and pale and panting, and even though it shouldn’t, that kinda turns Ray on in a big way. His hips thrust a little and he’s just in the right spot so that his cock slides up the exact same spot his tongue was sliding a few moments before. There’s two groans in the air then, but it’s still pretty obvious Vecchio isn’t happy about the fact that he’s liking it, too.

“What happened to me?” he asks. And his tone of voice is probably the same one he used in Vegas when he was threatening some poor guy who lost too much at poker. His eyes are hard and cold, but his chest is heaving and his nipples are still hard and pointed.

“Dunno.” Ray says, “But I kinda like it. And so did you for a while there.” To prove his point he ducks his head and takes one of those nipples in his mouth and rolls his tongue around it while he rubs his cock along the wetness of Vecchio’s new found pussy. When Vecchio bucks under him, the head of his cock snags in just the right spot and he has to fight real hard to stop himself from pressing inside. He looks up at Vecchio’s face and it gets even harder to stay still, ‘cause Vecchio’s biting his lip and his eyes are dark and a little confused, but there’s a definite look of pleasure written all over the top of it.

Ray can’t resist and he kisses Vecchio hard and hungry, his tongue moving in and taking over Vecchio’s mouth like he owns it. He feels Vecchio lift his head, giving it back as good as he’s getting it and Vecchio’s free hand grabs Ray’s hair again, only this time he’s pulling it closer, like he wants to crawl into Ray’s mouth, too.

Fuck, that is some serious hotness, and when Ray’s hips start to rock all by themselves, Vecchio shifts just enough and suddenly the head of Ray’s cock is inside him. Just inside enough for him to feel how Vecchio’s clenching around him, like he’s trying to learn how he feels, and Ray can’t breathe, so he pulls his head up and looks at Vecchio again, while his lungs catch up with the game.

But Vecchio isn’t going to give him time. No. Vecchio grabs his ass and pulls him closer and tilts up so Ray is all the way in. And the look on Vecchio’s face when Ray’s pressed right up against his clit and filling him completely at the same time? Fucking priceless. Like he’s found the Holy Grail and the perfect tie all in the same store.

And Ray wants to revel in that a while, but he can’t, ‘cause it’s so hot and tight inside Vecchio and he’s so hard it hurts now, so he pulls back slowly and keeps his eyes on Vecchio’s, which are unfocused, but hey, no surprise there. So it’s pretty obvious the fight’s over for now and Ray’s almost as glad about that as his dick is. It’s time for some pretty serious fucking, if he’s not mistaken.

He starts out real slow, letting Vecchio take it all in, get the feel of it, and also ‘cause he knows he won’t last if he goes at it too fast right away. It’d be so easy to close his eyes now and drown in sensation, but he’s gotta know Vecchio’s doing ok with this, so he asks, “Hey? You good with this?” and he knows he sounds like he’s having a hard time forming words, but that’s because he is, so he doesn’t care.

And he watches as Vecchio’s tongue peeks out and wets his swollen lips before he answers, “Shut up and fuck me, Kowalski. We’ll talk later.”

And Ray’s all over that, so he shuts up and he gets down to business. He thrusts a little harder, a little faster, and he angles his hips just a touch differently and Vecchio starts to whimper. Not like a pain whimper, either. Vecchio’s getting off on this as much as Ray is, and suddenly all this feels like the most natural thing in the world.

He pulls Vecchio’s legs up and Vecchio gets it, wraps them around Ray’s hips and starts rocking in time with Ray’s thrusts. The whimpers get louder and longer, and when Ray tucks his head in to get a nipple in his mouth again the whimpers turn into breathy little moans. Ray can feel Vecchio getting impossibly wetter and clenching even tighter and he thrusts real hard a couple of times and Vecchio loses it. Pulses around his cock and grabs his ass so hard it hurts and holds Ray all the way in him as he bucks and shudders underneath.

As soon as Vecchio eases the tiniest bit, Ray’s pumping again, hard and fast and he’s so close to coming when he somehow _thinks._ No condom. _Fuck!!! Can he get pregnant like this?_ And he pulls out just in time to watch himself shoot all over Vecchio’s belly and strokes himself through the last few pulses. And then he’s wrecked. Totally and utterly.

He figures he should find the keys to let Vecchio out of the cuffs, but he thinks that might not be safe just yet, so he rolls off and strokes his fingers through the sticky puddle on Vecchio’s belly instead.

It’s only a matter of moments before Vecchio speaks and his voice is husky from sex, but also kinda scared sounding. “Fuck, what am I? How did this happen to me?”

Ray doesn’t have an answer to either question so he doesn’t say anything. Vecchio tries a different tack. “You gonna let me out of these cuffs anytime soon?”  
“You gonna punch me again?” Ray counters.  
“Nah. I’m not a violent…person, Kowalski.”  
Ray chuckles a little and says, “Plus? You hit like a girl.”  



End file.
